


The Morning After

by CuriosityComplex



Category: Shameless - Fandom, Shameless US - Fandom, hellip
Genre: Anger, Dealing with It, Drunk confessions, F/M, Love, Open Relationship, Protection, hellip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityComplex/pseuds/CuriosityComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Helene drunkenly confesses and then reneges her true feelings for Lip . Frustrated with the situation, Lip takes it upon himself to confront her in whatever way necessary. - Hellip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> [ working title, working summary, working story, working everything - just go with it ;) ]
> 
> I own nothing. It all belongs to the creators of Shameless (US) and Showtime.
> 
> Set the morning after as Helene and Lip are checking out of the hotel (Season 6, Episode 4)

Lip didn't move in his seat, quite stunned to have heard her say that last night was nothing to her and imply that she didn't mean what she said.

Helene had gone to check-out at the reception desk, seemingly unfazed by any of it.

Lip wanted to get mad. _"What the fuck? You can't actually believe yourself when you say that, can you?"_ That was what he wanted to say. He wanted so badly to shout as he always had in situations like these (although there weren't many _exactly_ like it) and call bullshit in her words. But Helene wasn't like a lot of the people in his life and he knew that. She would just push him away like she's doing now; to protect herself from whatever she thinks she needs protecting from. He managed to convince himself that, at least for the moment, he wanted Helene in his life even if that meant letting her keep her walls up and hold him at arms' length.

"You ready?" She smiled pleasantly, completely discounting their previous conversation.

Lip just nodded a little vacantly and stood up.

She smiled agreeably this time before letting the conversation progress. "That was certainly an eventful conference," she said ironically. The joke was at her own expense but, given where last night ended up, she decided she'd rather be laughing and mocking than crying and drinking.

Walking towards the entrance doors, Lip let out a single chuckle to play along with whatever game it was that she wanted to play.

As if there were some sort of force field though, almost immediately after stepping out onto the sidewalk he said quietly with subtle anger, "You don't believe that." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He wanted to respect her wishes but that wasn't going to happen. He was pissed, and had pretty much every right to be. He knew she was protecting her emotions, her family (specifically her husband), her career and probably more, but this was bullshit. How come he never factored into what she thought was important enough to protect? Not that he needed protecting, but it'd be nice to know that someone actually gave a shit, right?

Helene tried to play it off, "Oh, I believe it. It was not what I was expecting when I presented my findings on someone whom I've been studying so intently for so long."

"Stop playing dumb," he stopped. He knew that she had had a shit time too, but that still didn't change the facts of what she said _or_ what she felt. And so he stood, still, unsure of whether to look at her or the ground. Very few people made him question his motives, but she did. She was smart enough to understand why he was pursuing them and was able to look past the stupidity of some of his actions. "You don't mean that," he repeated, with a little less conviction this time.

Helene too stopped practically sighing with annoyance. She turned, and sternly but politely said, "It was… an emotional night." She stared into his eyes before adding, "Anything I thought I was experiencing was simply heightened by the alcohol and my unfortunate vulnerability. It wasn't exactly how I had planned my night to go," she reasoned with a hint of a smile on the corners of her lips.

"Don't give me that," he quickly snapped. "Yeah, last night was shitty. You had your work ripped out from under you and that's gotta feel like crap, but when you said those words you meant it." He refused to let her words drag him under. He knew how it felt (or how it must have felt) but he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about the bullshit the person that he thinks he might actually love pulled last night/this morning and how she's so willing to forget it ever even happened.


	2. Chapter Two

Helene pursed her lips slightly with a mixture of guilt and frustration whirling in her mind. “Could we please talk about this when we get to the car?” She wasn’t up for anymore humiliation this weekend, and figured that by the time they got to the car he would have cooled off a little.

Lip contemplated his options, trying to figure out just how pissed off he should be. Reluctantly, he yanked at his travel bag and began walking. He remained a few steps behind Helene as to not infuriate him further.

She showed a very small and thankful smile as she too fixed her bags in her hands and began walking to the car.

The car was parked in an underground carpark, located just next to the hotel. As they arrived at the car, Helene clicked her keys to unlock the doors and put her bags down so she could sort herself out. She took a sighing breath and began, “It’s not that---“

Without her realising, Lip had moved himself very close behind her so when she turned she’d be looking right at him; close enough to feel the heat his body gave off.

“You can’t say you don’t feel this…” He said, slowly lifting his fingers to the sides of her hips.

Helene’s abdomen tightened automatically, and she felt herself almost gulp as she tried to maintain her composure. She’d tried not to look him in the eye, but it was proving quite difficult.

“You feel nothing when you’re near me?” He said softly and slowly as his fingers gently traced lines up and down her sides.

Helene felt a shiver of arousal, but she persisted in staying focused. “The feeling,” she explained, “is simply lust.” She gulped once again, yearning to move closer to him. “Nothing more.”

“Bullshit,” he was quick to say, hands now firmly on her hips. “You put this much time and effort into a fuck?” Clearly disbelieving her.

She struggled to find a reason that sounded plausible enough to argue the point with him. As she stood there trying to find an answer, Lip leaned into her neck. Teasing a little, his breath brushed warmly against her skin. Her hand moved to the back of his head and entangled itself in his hair before she could think to stop it. She was trying so hard to find a valid reason to push Lip away, but was truly finding it difficult.

His first kiss against her collar bone was soft and gentle. “You like me, and for more than what we do when we’re alone.” His right hand moved slightly inward to now be comfortably resting and lightly rubbing on the front of her skirt.  “You stuck your neck out for me,” he said with an even pace. Kissing her neck once again, he added, “you’ve introduced me to art, and books.”

The hand on her pelvis was making this situation very hard to fight. Part of her didn’t want to fight it though. She wanted things to be simple or easy, but they weren’t. All the same, her thinking was becoming very unclear.

“You’ve shown me what my life could be like,” he said as his body moved ever-so-slightly closer to hers. “You brought me here…” He kissed.

One hand on the car and the other in his hair, she stared at the ceiling looking for a clear answer that wasn’t simply to fuck him right here, right now.

He kissed along the nape of her neck slowly making his way up to her mouth ready to kiss her. Unexpectedly though, he harshly and firmly and said, “So don’t give me that bullshit. Try the truth.”

Helene was abruptly snapped out of the dazed arousal of just a moment ago. She hated herself. She hated him. As she watched him back up toward the car parked next hers, she tried to reason, “I have a husband… A son… A job to protect.”

Lip rolled his eyes. He knew these were the facts, but still hated that she’d been such a douche about what she said and how she felt. They both knew she had serious feelings for him and they were very much reciprocated. “That’s bullshit, Helene,” he said roughly. “Your husband knows, your son knows and no-one at college _has_ to know!” He paused, shaking his head in frustration. “You’re protecting _you_. So, at least say it,” he demanded.

She looked at him with hurt in her as he pushed her into territory she wished to avoid right now. Part of her knew it was true, though she wasn’t quite ready to admit it. She stood still, glancing around looking for a response, any response. Finally, she said, “I’ve never had _this_ kind of a relationship with a student…”

“Yeah? Neither have I, but I’m still here and at least I’m telling the truth about it.” He looked at her to gauge her response, and she seemed to not be against what he was saying so he continued. “Look, I like you. I might even love you but, you know what, I’m not gonna fucking stick around if you’re not going to fess up about what this is to _you_.” He wasn’t backing down.

When she heard the word love she began to fall apart a little inside. She hated fighting with him especially about this. He’d done some stupid things but this wasn’t his mistake, it was hers and she knew it. She took her time, finding the right thing to say. After some time of painful stares and restless bodies, she stepped just a little closer to him and honestly said, “I meant it.” She watched him carefully to see what he did next.

He just looked at her intently before stepping in and adding, “Was that so fucking hard?” The corners of his lips rose into an almost devilish smile. He slowly backed her into the car again and pressed his body against hers as they kissed, becoming completely oblivious to all that was around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear any thoughts you might have (good and bad). 
> 
> Don't forget: I am not the person who should be writing this story. There are people out there with better senses of the characters who would write great fanfictions, so please consider doing so. There's a huge Hellip following just waiting for more stories. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you're happy and well.
> 
> Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers,
> 
> Here's the low-down: I'm not a Hellip author. I don't feel I know the characters quite well enough; hence the short chapter. However, there is no Hellip fanfiction out there (at least not that I haf found here or on AO3 - If you know of some, I'd love to read it). It's insane. How are people not writing about this relationship?
> 
> Anyway, I decided that there needs to be more out there, and I can't be the only one who wants to read it, so I am having a go at it. If you have any feedback, either about the story so far or what you want to see/think should happen, don't hesitate to leave a review.
> 
> I really encourage people to have a go at writing about them because I think there's a big audience.
> 
> I think they didn't really have a well-known name for their relationship so after talking to some people on Tumblr I'm going with Hellip. But I already used that so I'm sure you've figured it out by now.
> 
> Thank you kindly for reading.  
> Please review. C:
> 
> CC
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Safe Lack of Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982286) by [Rinari7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7)




End file.
